Je défendrai ma vie
by Blues-dreams
Summary: /SONG-FIC\ quelles sont les pensées et les regrets de Portgas D. Ace aux moments qui marquent le début de la fin de sa vie, en quelque sorte..(telle que sa capture, ou bien le moment de sa mise à mort), mixées aux paroles d'une chanson que vous devez sans doute connaître... Eh bien...Il ne tient qu'à vous de le découvrir..! K parce que mention de sang et de cadavre mais sans plus


**Bonjour/Bonsoir/ Bon Réveillon/ Bon anniversaire / Bon- ok,ok, vous avez compris, _posez ces armes !_ Doucement..Voilà...Bon, je suis donc de retour _...pour vous jouer..._** **(vous pensiez _vraiment_ que j'allais le dire ? )** ** _Breeeef,_ brefons (j'aime bien ce mot) tout ça pour dire que je vous présente une petite song-fic (à peine mille mots) avec pour chanson _Je défendrai_ du film _Spirit_ , film qui n'est plus à présenter, je suppose. (Du moins, je l'espère pour ****vous,sinon ma correctrice _Geina72_ se fera un plaisir de vous séquestrer pour vous le montrer..., ) Me demandez pas comment j'ai fais pour mettre en lien la chanson et le personnage d'Ace, je n'en ai moi-même aucune idée ' !**

 **Sinon, que dire d'autre.. Ah oui, One piece ne m'appartiens pas, la chanson non plus... Ah , et aussi, si Ace était votre préféré...Et bien..*tend un paquet de mouchoir* bon, c'est pas pour dire que vous allez pleurez, hein, mais c'est plus pour consoler.. Ou alors, prenez un cookie! C'est bon, les cookies.. *tend un paquet de cookies***

 **Aller, place à l'histoire !**

 **Je** **défendrai…**

Un souffle. Une respiration accentuée par l'effort. De la sueur qui ruisselle, se mêlant au sang -le sien ou celui des autres?-. Un désir intense de tout recommencer et de faire les bons choix.

 **Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd**

 **Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre**

 **On ne pourra jamais m'abattre**

 **Mon coeur n'a pas cessé de battre**

Il s'était fait avoir. Il s'était juré de toujours rester libre, insaisissable, histoire de ne pas avoir des comptes à rendre pour les crimes passés de son infâme géniteur.

Bon, certes, lui aussi avait commis quelques crimes, mais si son père n'avait pas était celui-la...Sa vie aurait été tellement plus simple… Sa mère n'aurait pas eu à retarder l'accouchement, et ainsi, elle ne serait pas morte de ...Mais elle lui avait transmis sa volonté de vivre, et il devait vivre pour deux. Pour lui-même. Pour sa mère. Et peut-être pour Sabo, ce frère qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment côtoyé.

 **Il faut que je m'échappe**

 **Et que jamais on ne me rat** **t** **rape**

 **Je le sais, j'y arriverai**

 **On ne m'emprisonnera jamais**

Il se _battait_. Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, Ace se battait. Barbe Noire, comme ce traître aimait désormais ce faire appeler pouvait bien le torturer -lui ou les Marines- , lui faire subir mille et unes tortures, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui permettrait de causer du mal à Luffy.

 **Non !**

Il pouvait tout accepter les pires tortures, même la mort mais s'en prendre à son petit frère, ça, c'était impardonnable. Luffy était l'imbécile heureux qui avait su lui donner l'envie de vivre. Rien que pour ça, il lui en était redevable. Alors il ne permettrait pas qu'on touche à une seule mèche de son frère, il avait déjà perdu un frère, il ne supporterait pas de revivre la même tragédie.

 **Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas**

 **Je suis libre et sans loi**

 **Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non**

 **Oh oh oh oh**

Il était devenu pirate, c'en était ironique. Le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas être comparé à son père. En aucunes manières. Et pourtant, il était devenu pirate. Tout comme lui, il s'engageait sur la même voie. Il voulait tuer Barbe-Blanche, le seul adversaire que son géniteur, celui qui l'avait condamné à cette vie d'horreur, n'avait jamais vaincu faute de volonté ou temps, telle était la question.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à tuer ce pirate? C'était un vieil homme, et tout aussi pirate qu'il était, Barbe Blanche demeurait un homme soumis aux dures lois de la nature. Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser faire cette dernière? Il n'en savait rien.

Il était venu avec la ferme intention de tuer et avait fini avec une famille

 **Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l'air**

 **Le seul maître de mes frontières**

 **Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non**

 **Je défendrai ma vie**

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Ace avait toujours aimé la Liberté, celle avec un grand L. Celle qui lui permettait de se battre sans avoir à craindre des représailles, de voler ou alors d'aider. C'était sans doute un peu à cause de ça qu'il était devenu pirate, comme Luffy ne cessait de le dire, les pirates étaient plus libres que n'importe qui. Ils allaient et venaient sans avoir de comptes à rendre.

Et peut-être était-ce aussi à cause de son père, peut-être lui avait-il laissé plus qu'un nom et une destinée tragique en commun.

 **Comment s'est arrivé ? Il va falloir me l'expliquer...**

 **C'est quoi tous ces liens ? Pourquoi j'suis pas parmi les miens ?**

Ace avait l'esprit embrouillé il avait quitté sa famille avec une idée fixe, celle de venger son ami, tué par l'un des siens, plein d'une rage sourde, d'une incompréhension palpable. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas. Son père -celui qu'il considérait comme son véritable père-, ses amis, ses hommes l'avaient prévenus, l'avaient suppliés de ne pas y aller, de ne pas courir à sa perte, mais il avait fait le con. Il y était allé.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'il avait peur.

 **Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd**

 **Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre**

 **On ne pourra jamais m'abattre**

 **En tout bout d'chemin écoutez mon coeur battre, oh**

Il se battait. Ou, tout du moins, il _essayait_ il était entravé par le granit marin, il tentait désespérément de s'échapper, pour pouvoir goûter juste une dernière fois à la liberté. Celle qui lui donnait des frissons.

 **Courage !**

Ne pas abandonner. Résister. Avoir foi en sa force, en sa foutue chance qui ne s'était jamais manifestée autrement que sous les traits d'un garçon simplet, ayant tendance à pleurer pour un rien.

 **Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas**

 **Je suis libre et sans loi**

 **Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non**

 **Oh oh oh oh**

Non. Il n'allait pas abandonner. Son frère avait sué sang et eau -surtout du sang- pour lui venir en aide, alors le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de ne pas mourir, non ? Et puis, il voyait sur le champ de bataille, plein de cadavres -de Marines ou de pirates, il ne savait pas- . Ces cadavres étaient là à _cause_ d'un homme, un seul, qui avait causé tant de morts. Il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Et aussi, son frère avait réussi à le libérer, malgré tout, malgré les amiraux, malgré ses blessures, malgré son grand-père qui s'était interposé, il avait avancé, coûte que coûte. Et il avait triomphé. Il avait réussi à le défaire des menottes, et ils étaient là, tous les deux, côtes à côtes, près à défendre leurs vies.

 **Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l'air**

 **Le seul maître de mes frontières**

 **Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non**

 **Je défendrai ma vie**

...C'est en voyant surgir le Moby Dick, laissant voir un flot de pirate déchaîné, tous menés par leur capitaine et paternel, pleins d'une ardeur et d'une colère à peine bridée, qu'Ace se mit à mesurer la chance qu'il avait. Ses amis, ses frères, ses _nakamas_ venaient dans un des lieux les mieux gardés de la Marine, au péril de leur vie, pour le sauver. Le sauver. Lui. Ace. Pas seulement Portgas D. Ace, mais aussi Gol D. Ace. Il eût, un court instant, la vue brouillée par ce qui devait être des larmes, alors qu'une pensée s'immisçait en lui, grandissante, comme son envie de s'échapper et de repartir de cet enfer innommable.

Peut-être avait-il le droit de vivre? Peut-être pourrait-il vivre?

 **Ma vie !**

 **...**

 **...*se fait toute petite*Voilà...C'est fini..?Donc..Qu'en avez-vous pensé?Bon,du coup, on est triste pour Ace,à la fin..pauvre gosse..Je propose qu'on aille tuer Akainu..Et Barbe-Noire ..Qui est avec moi? Pour tout vous dire, le dernier paragraphe n'était pas vraiment prévu..Je l'ai rajouté juste au dernier moment, donc peut-être que la formulation est un peu lourde... M'enfin, vous m'excusez? Please.. *v* Aussi, vous ne voulez pas, dîtes le moi en commentant, si vous avez aimé, commentez, si vous avez des conseils à donner, commentez; si vous voulez un câlin, commentez! Vous avez compris l'idée, laissez moi un commentaire! (ce message est approuvé par l'Association des Fanfictionneurs En Manque Irrépréssible de Commentaires.. -Oui, je viens de la créer, et oui, vous pouvez postuler à l'A.F.E.M.I.C, libre à vous de trouver un nom plus classe..) Et Ace vous rendre visite dans votre sommeil,si vous le faîtes..Ou Traffy...Ou Sabo... Ou Kuma (quoi?je respecte les goûts de chacun..) Enfin, bonne fin de journée/ soirée/ ce que vous voulez, soyez libre et écrivez des fanfictions!**

 **Blues-dreams ~**


End file.
